


Freak Flag

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Freakery, Monsters, Non-Explicit, Not everyone fit in this fic though, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sam Ruminates On What Attracts Him to People, Sam Ruminating, There's Really Nothing Wrong With the Canon Ships, freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: "That's fun."





	Freak Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any fandom, any character/pairing, being reckless just for once.

You know, Sam, you are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean cocks a finger at the waitress who was just definitely hitting on Sam. "That's fun."

It's too soon. It's too soon. It doesn't happen then.

*~*~*

But it does happen, in slow little spurts, and Sam unwinds.

There's Sarah. And there's Madison. Oh, Madison, and the way she reminds him of someone, someone special, someone he'll keep in his heart always. And there's that pull from her, the one that tells him that like the one who fills his young Sam heart, she is someone else like him.

Someone else like him.

Maybe that's why it never would have worked with Jessica. She hadn't known about hunting, but she also hadn't known what it was to be a freak--not really. She fit the Normal, Apple Pie Life ticky boxes in every way. (But damn, was she amazing for all of that.)

If Sam had said he was a freak, she wouldn't have understood what he meant, or how deep it went.

So he will let loose with the others, in tiny ways, covert glances, the ones that say, I see you and I never was one of them because...I am you.

Sam lets his freak flag fly in so many subtle ways. All he has to do is keep the truth off his face when he has to, and he's free. He can be reckless, just for one day here and there, and he's used to the sting of what comes after.


End file.
